The present invention relates to digital instrumentation. More particularly, the invention relates to a digital-analog converter utilizing Fibonacci series.
The invention is suitable for use with analog-digital converters, measuring information systems, and apparatus for displaying data on cathode ray tubes by digital scanning of the beam.